Communications devices capable of sending and receiving electronic messages such as email messages are used by many. A user may attach an electronic file to an email message so that the electronic file may be sent with the email message. The electronic file may be a text file, a video file, or any other file. Some electronic files are quite large. Transmitting large electronic files to and from a communications device such as a wireless device can be problematic because the available data communication bandwidth to and from the communications device is limited. Transmitting data to and from the communications device occupies time and valuable bandwidth. Furthermore, if the communications device is battery powered then strain is placed on the battery during a data transmission.